Fortnite battle royal school
by hectorbasketballer
Summary: This is a story with all the cool things about middl school put into a fanfic that has too friends go on to get a victory royal after thier grade getts sucked into fortnite
1. Chapter 1

AUTHERS NOTE: IM SURE THAT YOU FAGGETS ARE GLAD THAT IM BACK AN BETTER THAN EVER AT WRITING GREAT FANFICS WITH COOL SEX AND MURDER! I WAZ GOING TOO MAKE A POKEMON FANFIC, BUT THEN I REMEMBERRD THAT POKEMON IS GAY, AND ALOT OF THE SHIT THAT HAPPENS IS FOR GAY ASS NIGGERS WHO SUCK FAG DICK. ITS ALSO FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE SLANTED I'S. RESENTLE, MY DAD KAME BACK, AND HES STARTED BANGING MY MOM. MY DADS KONDUM BROKE, AND IM SUPPOST TO HAVE A YUNGER BROTHER SOON. SINSE MY DAD WONT LET BE BEAT UP ON THE ORPHANS AFTER SKOOL, IVE DEDIDDED TO START RITING FANFICS AGAIN TO SHOW PEEPLE HOW KOOL I AM. PLEASE INJOY, AND I WILL FIND YEW AND CUT YER DIK OFF IF YEW GIVE ME ANY BAD REVEEWS. ALSO GO AND LEEVE GOOD COMENTSON MY OTHER STOREIS.

It waz a dark day in the slums of boston, and the sky waz grey like god was busting a nut to furry porn (its my favrite type.) hector waz taking the trayn to skool, but he had to run out after calling a guy named skeet because he waz black and lookd like he rubbd shit on hiz face. Hector then ran to school, so he wuudnt be kaut by the truency officer. Wonce hector got to class, he noticd that there waz a sub for , who waz gay, and once got caght trying to suck my friend lous dick. Lou beat him up though, because mr rogers was gay and had arthritis. The new teacher said "hi, im the black knite, and ill be you're teacher today. Most of the niggers cheerd because he was black like them, but i wanted to kill him like a non nigger is suppost to kill a nigger. Then a majical portal appered out of nowere, and everyon waz sucked in like mr rogers sucking gay nigger dick.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hector woke up, he waz in the fortnite spawn island. He lookd around, and he saw a sihn. The sihn sayd that Hector waz on insest island. Hector also saw a bunch of noob skins, and all of his middl school where on the island. He also noticed that there where alot of people who looked like the people that where walking out from the building acrosed the street from Hectors school. While niggers look like humans exept darker, these peeple lookd like they lived in a sewer for longer than than king tut ruled africa. They lookd like the type of peeple who droppd dusty depo before it was hit one of slant i kim jong uns nukes. They lookd like the type of peeple who wood use a semi auto snipr. They all tried to run off the klif because they where retarded, but an imagenare wall stoppd them from killing themselves. Hector also saw the girl he liced, rose. Rose had on the rabbit skin, whitch was realy hot because hector thouhgt that she lookd like a furry from the furry pornoes that he watchd when he used the bathroom in school. She had great boobs, they werent too big like the ones in henti, but they werent small at all ether. She had the best voice i ever had. And her ass was even better than her voice. Howevr, she waz dating the center on the basketball team, named nate the nigger. He also had the black nite skin, and hector waz defenintly going to murdr him. Nate also never tried to rebound, and wanted hector to pass him the ball even thouhg he was worse at shooting three pointers than a nigger in detroit is at reeding and spelling. Then a guy went on loudspeekers to explayn to everyone the rules and shit of fortnite. While all the niggers and jews and pubgtards lernd about fortnite, hector and louie were going around grabbing girls by their sex slits, just like donald trump. They figured that after this round that they may even have as many sex peeple as donald trump, or muslim nigger obama. Then they got telaported to the battl bus faster than a jew could grab a penny off the grownd. While all 500 peeple (exept for the retards) were thinkig about were to jump, michael the fat retard who rides the bench on the basketball team waz trying to give suprise sex to the pilot. Michael ran at the pilots door, and he broke it down beceause hes a fat retard. He then pulld out his 5 centemeter cock out of his gay ass jeens, and shovd it into the pilots sex slit throuhg her pants. By this time, about 200 of the players had jumped off the bus, including hector and louie had alreddy jumpd and where about to land at sandy school, which waz there instead of snobby shores. After michael shovd his cock up the pilots sex slit, she stoppd paying attenshun, and was focusd on moaning and telling michael how guud he waz at sex because the pilot waz a virgin, and thouhgt that the averige dick waz 4 centemeters long. Beacuse she waz too busy moaning, the buss got lowr and lowr until it crashd over retail row, wich was now renamed retard row because there where about 150 retards running around acting like niggers who went more than 2 weeks withowt watermellon. Battle royale waz in full force, and, like albert einstein sayed in 1885, it waz survival of the fittist.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHERS NOTE: SO YESTERDAY THE KOPS CAME OVR TOO MY APARTMENT BECAUSE MY DAD PUSHED MY MOM DOWN THE STAYRS, AND MY MOM IS NOW IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A CUPLLE DAYS, AND WE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE RENT. I CANT WAYT UNTIL I CAN GET TO THE NBA, AND GET ALOT OF KOKAYNE AND SEX PEOPLE AND MONEY AND CAN PLAY NAKD SO I CAN SHOW EVRYONE MY MASSIVE COCK. BUT FOR NOW, BY FUTRE BABY BROTHER WAS BORTED BY MY MOM TAYKING THE FALL. HERE IS THE STORY ,AND REMEMBER TO NOT LEAVE ANY BAD FAGGET NIGGER PUBGTARD JEWISH MUSLIM BUFFALO FUCKING REVEEWS!

When hector and lou landed at sandy school, they both found gold scars and chup jugs. Hector also found a kfc vending machene, but he knew that that was only for niggers. While they where looking around the school for guns and maybe hot girls to have suprise sex with, he found ching chong the chink in won of the rooms. Ching chong was a slant eyed kid who never did anything fun or cool like suprise sex or drugs or even regular sex. Enstead he just stayed at home, and studeed so he culd go to harvard or boston uneversete, which where nerd fagget schools, and had shit basketball teems. When we played basketball in gym class, he just stood in the corner like a pussy. He didnt even jerk off to anemay porn, even thohgt he is a slanteye. When hector walked in ching chong said something in chinese. It sounded gay, so hector decided to shoot him with his gold scar. Howevr, the shooting causd a sertin famus person to awaken from his 5 and a half year wayting: Adam Lanza.

Adam waz epic; he had the fortnite kill rekord with 26 kills! It waz even more cool because he killed 26 peeple with only a hunting rifle and a hand cannin. Whele he mostly killd annoying little kids, he even killd some teechers, who had been keeping the kintergardners from having orgys and doing drugs, or even just linching niggers. Hector even thouhgt about taking insperashun from him, and overthrowing the school by killing the principal because she was an old ugly lady who liced to film kids in the bathroom, expeshally boys. So hector asked adam to teem up with him and lou to get a victery royal. But after he said this, adam muttrd something about going to heven to have eat his moms sex slit, and he threw down a see4. The see4 exploded, and killed adam. Howevr, it only did 70 damige to hector. Hector was pissed because it took off some of is sheeld. He also thouhgt that adam shuld of became thanos or somthing, because he got so many kills, and set the record. A little bit later, hector and lou met up outside of sandy school, and talked about what they shuuld do next. Lou told hector about he found one girl who waz a pubgtard, and her boyfreind. He acshually had some trubble because they new how to aim, but sense they were just stupid pubgtards, he just bilt and killd the boy. Then he took the girl down to won health, and forsed her to strip because she had big boobs. But when she pulld down her bra, lou found out that she stuffd her bra like a fagget! He then plased a trap on his dick, and shovd it up her sex slit, and then the trap split her body in half. Lou then took her intsetins, and put it on his dick, and started too jerk off while using the organs as a sex toy. He then had a hyper ejaculashun, and it drippd down to her detashd sex slit. The seemen turnd the sex slit into a dick! He then took the newly formd dick, and shovd it down what waz left of the girls throwt. He sayd it waz hot, and that they culd make it into a porno once they got back too the mayn menu. They also checkd the map and the people tracker, and it sayd that only about 150 peeple were remaying. It also sayd that the top 100 peeple from this round wood be put into different squads game. This sounded fun, because it gave more chanses for murder and suprise sex. After they're fun expereyence in sandy school, they desided to go to hawnted hills, and get more loot.


	4. Chapter 4

SO I FOUND OWT THAT MY BABY BROTHER IS DEAD FROM MY DAD PUSHING MY MOM DOWN THE STAYERS. WHICH IS COOL, BECAUSE HE WAZ JUST GOING TOO TAKE MY SEX PEEPLE AND MY FOOD LIKE A BITCH. I PROBABLY WOOD HAVE TOROWN HIM OWT THE WINDOW ANYWAYS. SO HERES CHAPTER 4, AND REMEMBER TOO NOT LEEVE ANY BAD REVEEWS OF ELSE I WILL PUT YEW AND YER INTIRE FAMILY IN A GASS CHAMBER LIKE THE HALL OF COST. BY THE WAY, SHOUT OUT TOO 'THAT ONE HOOMAN' FOR THE GOOD REVEEW, AND ALSO TOO EPICFORTNITE69 FOR MENSHUNNING ME IN HIS STORY. IF I GET 20 GOOD COMENTS, WE WILL WORK TOPGETHER ON A FORTNITE SQUADS FANFIC.

Hector and Lou desided to leeve sandy shores because they killed all of the slant i's and pubgtard faggets. On the way, the found a path. The path waz named pubgtard path. While hector and lou where on theyre way to haunted hills to kill niggers and faggets, they saw a pubgtard krowtching behind a rock because in pubg they dont bild so the pubgtard didnt know how to bild. They also noticed that the pubgtard waz waring the soomolian pirate skin. It waz a retarded skin to wear because it reminded hector of kaptan philipps the movie. In the movie , insetad of launchpadding like cool people and shotguning the nigger pirates in the face, they snipd the nigger pirates. Also, kaptan philippses krew put owt hozes instead of doing something cool like using dick powers or a minigun to kill the nigger pirates. However, hector decided to charge up a mega ejakulatin. Lou then used the cemen to propell himself to the pubgtard, and then he pump shotgunned him in the face. He thouhgt that it was epic, like adam lanza and ali a, who had the records for most kills.

After the incounter with the pubgtard nigger, hector and lou decided to head up too haunted hills too kill more pubgtards. Once they reeched haunted hills, they noticed that nobody waz there, but their was a faint moan that was cumming from the church. Hector and lou thouhgt that they could maybe break in, beat the guy in a cockfight, and then rap-e the girl. But when they got there, they found betty mc(cock suck)er who waz the janitor and hectors moms former hooking freind, shoving hectors moms ghost baby baby up her sex slit. Hector also found a dead persons arm, witch betty must have used to loosen up her sex slit too be able too fit the babys intire body. Betty also waz naked, and her big tittees where bouncing up and down. Looking throuhgt the church window, hector and lou both pulled down theyre pants, and started expanding theyre dicks. However, hectors dick got soo big that it nocked out a brick from the church, and betty had to take the ghost baby and her down into the basement of the church. Hector and lou then followed her down, and then betty saw them. From closer up, she looked kind of like hectors aunt. They both continyewd to jerk off, but after hector waz half way charged up for his hyper ejakulashun, he noticed that the ghost baby waz starting too turn into a girl from bettys sex slit joos!

Hector was watching the baby transform into a girl when it was in betty's sex slit. The baby was reely hot once it turned into a girl from the sex slit joos. The joos transformd the babys internel sistems to turn it into a girl! the babie had a hot and big sex slit and had big tittys. Hector thought the baby was hotter then betty and he decided to fuck the baby because it was hot. He put his cock in the babys sex slit and the baby made sex noises like "ooh ooh ahh ahh" this was hot and it made hector get a mega erektion. The baby also giggld like a baby, which waz even hotter. It was super hot and epic. The baby was having snot come out of its nose and drool like a baby usualy does and he mixd his semen and cum into the babies snot and drool and cummd it into the babies sex slit. He notised the babys belly growing and it was hot. THE BABY WAZ PREGENANT! Hector put his dick into the babys sex slit and into the other baby fetusis sex slit. Hector stuck his head up the pregenant babys sex slit and ated her out and he stuck his hed into the womb. The fetis was also the girl as he could tell as the fetis had another sex slit. It was epic and hot. Hector ated out the baby again and rippd it from the fetis hole in the belly and out of the pregenant babys sex slit. The pregenant babys sex slit was coverd with cum and snot and boogers and drool but hector didnt care since he was borting the fetis and he was about to have sex with a hot fetis and a hot baby. The fetis was makin fetis noises and it was barely alive cuz it had just been borted but hector had an idea. He would use a sex move to keep the baby alive. He took out his dick and stuck it down the fetis's throat and he swappd his penis liquid and he peed air into the fetis's mouth. The fetis was startin to liv and it was turnd on cuz hector has a massiv hot mega erektion and the fetis's first site while being alive was hector's hot big epic mega erektion. The fetis crawld into hector's dick hole and started moving around and playing with the inside of his dick and it was hot. His cum levels startd to increas and his cum startd comin out of his dick like a cum rain storm and the fetis came out and there was a giant puddl and the other baby that usd to be pregenant ated his cum cuz it was hot and delishis. Hector was havin a good time doin sex! Meenwhile, lou waz sexing betty, but he just used his sex powers in normal ways, and it didnt look like much fun. After hector waz done having the most fun of his life, he desided too go with lou and the baby too theyre next locashun; pornoe park.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHERS NOTE:

IN CASE YEW FAGGETS HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING THEN YEW NEED TO BE MORE PASHENT AND GO COUNT PENNIES LIKE A RETARDED JEWISH FAGGET NIGGER. IVE BEEN INVOLVD IN SOME DRAMA WITH MY FAMILY. SO MY AUNT AND UNCLE CALLED CHILD SERVISES AND THE KOPS CAME AND ARRESTED MY DAD. IVE BEEN HAVING SOOO MUCH FUN BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THE LITTLE NIGGER PUBGTARD 2ND GRADE ORFANS THAT I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TOO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. IVE ALSO BEEN PLAYING BASKETBALL ALOT, SO IVE HAD ALMOST NO TIME TO RITE. ALSO ,MR. SHITFACE THE ONE FAGGET WHO WAZ IN ALOT OF EMPTY SPACES IN THE ONE STORY I ROTE IN CHAPTER WON AND TOO IN THE MINECRAFT STORY I WROTE, DECIDDED TO BANG MY MOM. IVE DECIDDED TOO PLOT A MURDER TO MURDER HIM. ALL OF THESE THINGS HAVE MADE IT HARD TO RITE, BUT NOW IM BACK TOO WRITE ABOUT SEX, MURDER, AND KILLING OF THINGS THAT SOME PEEPLE CALL HUMAN (NIGGERS, SLANT IS, JEWS, PUGBTARDS)

The sun waz fully in the sky, and hector and lou had reeched porno park. It lookd reely cool, and there waz one bilding that lookd like too boobs, and one that lookd like a sex slit. Hector couldnt decide weather he shuud use his dick, or his gun. Hector waz also carrying the baby in hiz pants, so it could always suck his dick and make it nice and hard in case he needed too use it. Hector and lou decidded too go into the first house. Inside it, they found the manager of the shitty porno cum-pany, jerald the jew. Jerald never wanted to hire any of the reely hott peeple for his pornos because he was a penny pinching kike, so the other porno companies ran his bisness into the ground like a islam trying to drive a airplain. Since there was nothing kool to do with jerald, hector decidded too throw the new gass grenades at him, just like aydolph hitler wood. He then died, and hector started to wonder why the jews didnt do something like wear gass masks, or at leest plug theyre noses. Before jerald died, he said something about wishing that the other porno company owner, aydolph, would go too jewish hell (which doesnt exist because jewish is a fake religin) for taking his best porno actress, ann frank. Ann didnt reely have the biggest tits or ass, but she waz great at borting babeys so that she woodnt get pregnant when guys ejakulated in her. She waz also great at not turning into a guy from the cemen in her blood streem. Hector thouhgt that she wood be a great person too have a orgy with, along with the baby and some other porno actresses with reely big boobs and asses and tihgt sex slits.

Since hector waz done murdering jerald the jew, he could go and try out the rest of porno parks. There was one house for only furry porn, and hector decidded to go too that one. In it, he found what he waz looking for: ann frank wearing the rabbit skin! Hector decided to sex ann frank, so he murdrd the male actor, and walked on set instead. The cameraman didnt think anything wz weerd, because hectors dick waz so big. Ann then komplmentted hector on how big hiz dick waz, and then she started to suck it. While she waz sucking his dick, the baby started to finger ann frank, and evenshually stuck its head up her pussy to give ann intestine sex, only stopping to breate every too minits or so. Hector decidded to charge up a mega ejakulashun, bekause he knew that ann frank would love it. He actually hadnt used his dick powers that much during the game, so he had more seemen in his dick that jews that hitler wood like to have in his gass chamber. Hector started too look at ann, but because her boobs and ass wernt that big, his erekshun wasnt getting big enouhgf for a LEGENDARY EPIC MEGA EJAKULASHUN! Howevr, he gott a differnt angle, and he seend the babys boobs. His dick went up in size so quicly, you might have thouhgt it was the nuke heading toward japtown and slantiville when the us bombed china at the end of world war won. Hectors dick then exploded with the force only rivald by trumps power, and the seemen shot out of his dick and landed hundreds of meters away. Some even gott to the river, which waz farther away from porno park than niggers are from being eqwal to non niggers or jews or slanti's or pubgtards. But after hector didd this, ann frank sayed something about the exploshun costing money. Then hector rememberrd :ANN FRANK WAS A JEW! Hector pulld out his pump shupgun faster than a nigger can steel money from a white person, and blew off anns head with a pump shotgun. He then took the head, and shot it into a basketball hoop on the other side of porno park.

After hearing the shot, the owner of the porno shop, adolph hitler, came over too investigate, at first, hector thouhgt that hitler wood be mad at him fuor killing on of the actresses, but hitler was only upset that he didnt get his one millyinth kill to add to the numbers from the hall of cost. Hitler even gave hector some of the gass grenades, and sent hector on hiz way, reminding him to omly gass inferior peeple, like the jews, faggets, niggers, slanti's, and pubgtards.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHERS NOTE:SO TODAY WHEN I WAZ BEETING UP THE ORPHANS LIKE USUAL, THIS ONE COP TOLD BE TOO STOP, AND PULLD ME OFF ONE OF THE ORPHANS. IT WAZ BAD ENOUHGT THAT THE COP DIDNT LIKE ME BEETING UP THE ORPHANS, BUT HE ALSO WAZ A NIGGER! SO I SCREAMED 'BLACK LIVES DONT MATER' AT HIM, AND THEN I RAN AWAY. I DARE THE KOP TOO COME OVER TOO MY HOUSE, ILL SHOOT HIM WITH MY MOMS SHOTGUN, CUT OFF HIS HEAD, REMOVE WHAT LITTLE BRAYNS HE HAS FROM HIS FAGGET NIGGER SKULL, AND THEN ILL USE HIS HEAD FOR A BOWL SO I CAN EAT CHEETOS WHILE I PLAY FORTNITE! ALSO, MY DAD WONT BE BACK FOR AWHILE, AND MY MOMS BACK TOO HOOKING. PLUS, SHE EVEN HAD SEX WITH THE MAYER OF BOSTON, MARTY WALSH OR SOME SHIT IS HIS NAME. I HOPE THAT MY MOM CAN TAKE ALL HIS MONEY BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE A GAY ASS PEDOPHILE.

After theyre fun in porno park, hector and lou had to decide where to go next. Lou wanted too go too lucky lunchroom because it wood have alot of people in it too kill, hector wanted too go too crazy club because it waz a gay club and hector really wanted too murder faggets, and the baby just wanted too sit in hectors pants and suck his dik. Then this one fagget jumpd out from behind a rock. At first, hector thouhgt that it was a pubgtard because pubgtards are from pubg and in pubg you dont build. But as he gott closer, hector seen that the person wasnt a person at all. It was a retard. This retard was so retarded that it didnt even have down syndrome: it had up syndrome! The retard just sat there and did a retard yell, and then ran toward hector. Hector knew that it waz just a retard and that he could easally kill it, but he waz also confused that it gott all the way from retard row to porno park. The retard didnt have a gun, and insteed of trying too pickaxe hector, it just pulld out the build menu. Then it stoppd doing that, and did the defalt dance. This made hector want too kill a shittton of orphans, because the only peeople that do the defalt dance are stupid jews who dont want too pay money in fortnite. So hector decidded too just shotgun the retards head off, because he didnt want too waist his dick powers on a retard who couldnt do anything. Expeshially because it waz a male retard.

So after the enkounter with the retard, hector and lou decidded on going too crazy club because lucky lunchroom waz too close too the storm. The baby waz of course still making sure too keep hectors dick long, hard, and ready for acshun if it were to happen. When they where half way too crazy club, hector and lou found boring bank. Hector and lou knew that there wood be jews inside, so they decidded too throw a grinade inside, because it wood sound like a coin hiting the floor, so the jews wood all freak out and then the grenade wood explode and then hector and lou could party like it was the great hall of cost of 1932. So hector threw the grenade inside, but there where about 5 or so jews who survivd. They must have somehow found sheeld! Hector then rememberrd his gass grenades, so he threw them in the bank faster than that a jewish nigger fagget pubgtard president like obama could fuck up the us. The jews all died, and hector and lou moved on, but they were happy too have possibly killd the last of the jews, something that hitler couldnt even do.

After more boring fagget walking, hector, lou and the baby finally made it too the crazy club. The club waz painted like a rainboww because rainbow is the fagget symbol. They then rann in too the body guard. The body guard waz wearing the lightshow skin, and it waz retarded and it had lots of gay colors. The body guard pulld out a pump shotgun, but he shot into the ground because he waz a noob. Then he forgot what he waz doing, and started staring at hectors dick that waz still in his pants. Before the body guard could pull out his dick like a complete fagget, hector shot hiz head off, and punted it into a trash can that waz filld up with gay rainbow dildos and gay pornoes. Because the faggets were retardded faggets, they only had one body guard, so hector and lou were able to walk inside, with hectors cock still shovd down the babies throat. Hector and lou then walkd around the corner. The club smelld of fagget seemen, dlidos, and anal streching creem. Howevr, when they walkd around the corner, they were startld by a guy weraing a security guard costume. There were 2 other dead security guards that were hung up on a coathanger. The good security guard had already killd too faggets! The man introduced himself as omar mateen, who waz the same guy who shot up the orlando nihgt club. It didnt count thouhgt because he was an islam. Hector and lou wanted too use him to help kill the faggets, but they knew that they wood kill him after the faggets were dead. Omar waz using a bust assault riffle, and a pistol. When they steppd around the corner, all of the faggets were having a 49 man circle of gay. Omar decidded to use stones instead of hiz guns because hes a retarded islam and they stone gay peeple in islamland instead of doing cool things like pump shotgunning the faggets. Because of this, hector and lou gott most of the kills with thier gold scars. After they killd all of the faggets, they started dancing. Hector and lou decidded too do the epic dame tu cosita dance, the islam did the dab. The dab waz gay and retarded, so hector pump shotgunned omar too the face. But because the pump shotgun waz nerfd, omar survivd with 50 health and ran out the door like a fagget chasing down a random guy too rap - e. Howevr, hector and lou chased him down and killd him with their gold scar. Howevr, on his dead body they found a radeo. They picked it up, and they heard some islams talking islam shit. Omar must have calld his retarded fagget nigger jewish islam friends!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHERS NOTE: SO THE KOP HASNT CAME OVER TO MY HOUSE YET WITCH IS NO FUN BEKAUSE I DIDNT GET THE CHANCE TO KILL HIM. ALSO, THE ORPHANAGE DIDNT LET THE KIDS OUTSIDE TODAY, SO I DIDNT GET THE CHANGE TO BEET UP ON THE LITTLE FAGGETS. IF THEY KEEP DOING THAT, I MIGHT HAVE TOO PLAY MORE BASKETBALL, AND ALSO MAYBE UPLOAD A CHAPTER OF THIS EVRY OTHER DAY. ALSO SHOUT OUT TOO THAT ONE HOOMAN, SAMMY LAURENCE, AND GUEST FOR THE GOOD REVEEWS. I WOOD SHOUT OUT SHANGQUISHA KILLA, BUT IM NOT SURE IF ITS A MALE OR FEMALE, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY THEYRE NAME SOUNDS LIKE A NIGGER NAME SO THERES A GOOD CHANCE THAT THEYRE A NIGGER.

A cupple of minutes had passd since hector and lou found the islams speaking islam over omars radio. He thouhgt that it must have been a fake, bekause 5 minits had passd, and no islams had showd up yet. Then lou said he heard a sound. Hector pulld out his sniper, and lookd around. Off in the distanse, he seen 8 islams riding camels. Hector thouhgt that this waz a jewish fagget move, bekause cammels arent in fortnite. They at leest could have used shoppping karts, but instead they were stupid islams and they used camels. As the islams gott closer, hector seen that there waz one islam riding a camel, and there waz one islam fukking the camels ass too keep it moving. There were acshually 10 islams! The leeder of the islams waz named muhammad ali ahul arakbar. It waz a gay ass islam name. All of the islams where using explosivs. Some of them only had grenades, but muhammad ali ahul arakbar waz using a rokket launcher, a grenade launcher, grenades, toilet grenades, and see4. They where doing this because islams love blowing stuff up, like those towers in washington. The islams all started throwing grenades, and hector thouhgt that this wood be a great place too use hiz dick powers. Since he didnt have a rocket launcher bekause only islams use rocket launchers, he shovd 5 rockets down his dickhole, and then had the baby lick hiz dick , and then he shott out the rockets at the islams. Only too of them died, and there were 11 islams left! Hector and lou then bild a huge base because they wernt pubgtards and new how to bild. After they didd this, hector tried to pull out hiz minigun and start moeing down the islams. But then he remembrrd: he swappd the minigun for the gass grenades that hitler gave him. He wood have too use hiz dick for that. Hector stuck 100 small bullets up hiz dickhole, and then he took the fetis out of his pocket. The feetis waz starting too grow big bobbz, and it lookd reely hot. Hector then stard at the feetiss boobs while he held it up by fingering it with one hand, and he aimd his dick minigun with his other hand. The bullets hit the islams, and stuck too them because the bullets were coverd in ceemen. About half of the islams were dead, but hector still had to kill more. Howevr, the tower that lou and hector bild waz about too fall down. Lou decidded too get a hyper erecshun,and use hiz dick like a piller too hold up the tower. But while he waz doing this, 4 islams used launch padds, and launchpadded lou and shott rockets at lou. Lou couldnt bild fas enouhgt, so he gott downd. Howevr, the islams seen a girl off in the distance who waznt wearing one of theyre retarded towels on theyre heads, so the islams decidded too chace her down, rap - e her, stone her too death, cut her head off, stick their 2 inch islam dicks in her braynz, rap -e her braynz, and then walk around with her head on a pole. Then they went chaying her head down a mowntain, but they fell off and diyed from fall damiage because they where stupid islams. Hector seen this while he waz heeling lou, so lou waz now back upp and reedy to fihgt. Lou went bakk to holding the fort up with hiz mega erekshun, and then hector lookd around. After he lookd around for a bit, he seen a massiv giant asteroyd. The asteroyd looks like a watermelon, so hector thouhgt about heading over too it bekause it could be a nigger supply drop. But when the asteroyd hitted the ground, dame tu cosita came out of it. Dame tu cosita waz great and waz from the epic song calld dame tu cosita. Dame tu cosita pulld out an lmg, and started shooting at the islams. The islams must hav been pubgtards, and they didnt bild, so dame tu cosita killd them all. It waz epic, and dame tu cosita waz like a better vershun of thanos. Dame tu cosita then came over too greet thim, and it waz going too be epic.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHERS NOTE: SO I'M REALLY PISSED ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED OVER THE LAST FEW WEEKS. I WENT TO A BASKETBALL CAMP FOR 3 WEEKS, AND I DIDN'T GET A COLLEGE SKOLERSHIP, NOT EVEN FROM SHITTY HARVARD OR BOSTON UNIVERSITTEE. SO A FEW DAYS AFTER I GOTT BACK FROM THE CAMP, I SEEN THAT THE ORPHANAGE WAZ SHUTING DOWN SOON BEKAUSE TOO MANY ORPHANS WHERE MISTEREUSLEE GETTING HURT. SO THE NEXT DAY, I GO OVER TOO THE ORFANAGE AND I SEE THIS WON ORPHAN WHO WAZ DRIBBLING A BASKETBALL, BUT SUCKED. SO I JUMP THE FENCE, TAKE THE BALL, DO THE BASKETBALL EMOTE FROM FORTNITE, AND THEN I THROW THE BALL OFF THE KIDS FACE, AND NOCK HIM OVER. THEN I TOOK THE BALL AND DUNKED IT. AFTER YEERS OF PLAYING BASKETBALL, IT WAZ MY FIRST TIME DUNKING, BUT IT WAZ ALSO THE FIRST TIME I BEET UP AN ORPHAN THIS BADLY. I WOOD SPEND MORE TIME RITING THIS FANFIC, BUT BORING FAGGET SCHOOL IS TOMMORROW, SO I WONT BE ABLE TOO SPEND THAT MUCH TIME RITING. IM ALSO SO SMART THAT I TESTID INTO ALL OF THE SPESHAL CLASSES, SO I MIGHT HAVE ALOT OF WORK TOO DO SO THAT I CAN STAY AKADEMICALLY ELLIGABLE TO PLAY BASKETBALL. I ALSO FEEL BAD FOR NOT WRITING MORE, BEKAUSE THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN OVER 4000 VIEWS AND 25 KOMMENTS OVER THE PAST TOO MONTHS. ALSO, SHOUT OUT TOO DARKEDGEX FOR LEEVING A GOOD REVEEW, AND I HOPE THAT GUEST, WUBBLEWONKA, AND THEDEDSECDRAGON ALL BECOME ORPHANS SO I CAN BASH THEYRE BRAYNZ OUT WITH A BASKETBALL!

After heeling lou and talking to dame tu cosita, who left too go throw bricks at little green alyen orphans, hector decidded to head over to a secret locashun that he heard of in fortnite: oak orphpanage. The orphanage waz lokated under a tree that you had to mine down a tree and go down into a bunker neer wailing woods. The orphanage waz run by moe lester, a 100 year jewish fagget who forced all of the orphans too have orgys with him. So hector and lou went looking. They thouhgt that the orphanage might be kind of hard to find. But then hector rememberrd that the islams had left a launchpad and that hector rememberrd that the bunker waz in wailing woods. Hector and lou had too get there quickly too kill the orphans bekause of the zone. They quickleee took the launchpad over too wailing woods. Howevr, they noticed that there waz a weerd smell coming from the maze thing at wailing woods. It smelld like fortune kookies and rice, and hector could hear loud talks from the inside that all sounded like ching chong ching chong. Hector knew at that momint that they had found the chinks! Hector wonderrd how they gott all the waiy from chink city, which waz there instead of lucky landing. Then hector seen something that he never thouhgt that he wood see again. He seen ching chong the chink with a few other chinks. They were all studying, and the adults where doing karate and using sords instead of pikaxes. They didnt use guns bekause they where retarded and bekause it was against theyre book of ching chong, the chinese vershun of the bible. The chinks must have found the portible rift even thouhgt it wasnt in the game yet, and revived ching chong! Hector decidded to not waist his dick powers on some stupid chinks, and he just threw grenades into the maze thing. 5 seconds after hector did this, he seen an exploshun of rice, and the air smelld like burn fortune kookies. Hector and lou then walkd closer too the bunker, trying to go around the maze thing so that theyre eyes wouldnt be turned into slits by exposhure to the chink food. All the chinks where dead, and now it waz time too kill some orphans.

Hector and lou could hear the orphans screaming. They thouhgt that they where scared from the exploshun, but when they got closer they reelized that the orphans where having an orgy. While he waz running, hector thouhgt about how he waz going too kill the orphans. He knew that he wood have to come up with something realy cool, bekause the orphans miht not only be orphans, but they could also be NIGGERS, JEWS, FAGGETS, CHINKS, ISLAMS, RETARDS, OR PUBGTARDS, or some other reely bad combonashun of the forms of creechures that some people mihgt call human. Hector thouhgt about gassing the little orphan faggets, but then he rememberrd that he waz out of the gass grenades. He gott an idea. One of trees that hector walked by waz a electric tree 100 feet away from the bunker, and it waz giving out power. Hector had a power cord that he brought from home, and he also had a toaster. He decidded to try a cool thing. He wood mega ejakulate into the bunker, and then drop the toaster into his ceemen, elekricuting all of the orphans and moe lester. He pluggd the power cord into the tree, and took it out 50 feet away from the tree. Hector waz 25 feet away from killing 100 orphans! He then gott a idea. He wood put the power cord in his dick, and strech it so that the toaster wood reach the bunker. Hector shovd the cord down his dick hole, and the babie waz still there on hiz dick keeping it ready for when he wood do his mega ejakulashun. He then gott his dick too strech 30 feet, and the cord streched with it. Hector waz ready too drop the toaster. Then, hector felt something biting into hiz dick. At first he thouhgt that it waz bed bugs, but it waz acshually the babie! The babie had come in kontact with hectors sex slit joos, and had turnd back into a boy! Hector puuld the babie off of hiz dick faster than a jew can pick up a penny, and punted it out of the map. Then he took the fetis off of hiz dick (wich had also turnd male from his sex slit joos) life support and shovd its hole body into the toaster, borting it faster than niggers can fill up a prizon. Hector then tryed to charge up for a mega ejakulashun, but there waz nothing hot to make his dick grow. Hector then heard footstepps. At first, he thohgt that it waz a chink who had somehow survivd the exploshun. But when he turnd around, he seen betty mccocker. She emedeatly took her shirt off, and at the sihgt of her big silky boobies and quarter sizd nipples, hiz dick expolded like a muslim walking down a street. The toaster and hectors ceemen hit the bunker at the same time, and all of the little shitty retarded orphans died quicker than a fagget trying too suck a dick. Betty mccocker waz proud of hector, but then hector rememberrd that the baby and the fetis where ded. Betty miht try too kill hector for killing her sex peeple! Hector then rammd betty into a tree, and stuck her onto his masssive trobbing dick. He then dippd her into the electrik ceemen, and she died just as kwickly as the orphans. The elektrisity carried up his dick, and then into the people tracker. It waz out of batteree, but the elektristitee put it back up too 100 per cent. He then calld lou over too the people tracker, and it sayd that there where only 20 people left. Hector wanted to kill evrery last on of them that wasnt lou or a hot girl.

AUTHERS NOTE 2: IM PUBLISHING THE STORY A DAY AFTER I ROTE IT BEKAUSE I WAZ TOO BUSY PLANING TO MURDER MR SHITFACE . ALSO I SEEN WUBBBLEWONKAS YOUTUBE CHANEL AND HE SOUNDS RETARDED AND HE IS ALSO A NIGGER CHINK WHO CAN BARLEY SPEEK INGLISH. PLEASE GO TO HIS CHANNEL AND LEEVE DISLIKES/ HATE KOMMENTS.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHERS NOTE: DUMB FAGGET SCHOOL HAS STARTED, AND I HATE IT. SUPRISINGLEE, THERE HASNT BEEN ANY HOMEWORK IN THE SPESHAL CLASS, SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO RITE THIS FANFIC AND STAY AKADEMIKALLY ELLIGIBLE. ALSO, I SOULD ALSO MENSHUN HOW I GOT MY INSPERASHUN FOR THE TOASTER SEENE WITH THE ORPHANS AND THE MEGA EJAKULASHUN. MY COUSIN AKSHUALLY KILLD HIMSELF BY DROPPING A TOASTER IN A BATHTUB BEFOR, BUT HE WAS A DUMASS FAGGET AND DESERVD TO DIE. SPEEKING OF PEEPLE WHO NEED TOO DIE, GUARDMEWTWO LEFT A BAD REVEEW ON MY FANFIC, AND I HOPE THAT HES A JEW AND GETS KILLD IN THE HALL OF COST 2. ALSO, ZETTA ZERO, I SAYD THAT I WOOD COLAB IF THE STORY GOTT 20 GOOD REVEEWS, NOT 20 REVEEWS YOU STUPID CHINK. ALSO, MY JEWISH JOKE WAS NOT A JOKE, AS ALL JEWISHES LOVE COINS AND MONEY, AND WOOD RISK THEYRE LIFES OVER A PENNY. I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU ARE A JEW AND DIE IN THE HALL OF COST 2.

AUTHERS NOTE TWO: ITS BEEN OVER A YEER CINCE I WAZ GOING G TO RITE MORE OF THIS STORY, BUT I GOTT MY COMPEWTER TAKEN AWAY FOR RAP EING A HOTT GIRL AT MY SCHOOL! EVERY DAY I PASSED HER IN THE HALL, SHE SMILED AT ME, SO I THOUGHT THAT SHE WANTED TO SEX ME BECAUS I AM SO GOOD AT BASKETBALL AND POPULAR AND SMART. BUT SHE DIDNT, AND DECIDDED TO BE RETARDRD AND REPORT ME TO THE FAGGET ASS PRINCIPAL. AFTER THAT, I COULDNT GO TO SCHOOL OR PLAY BASKETBALL FOR A YEAR. BUT NOW I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK SO I CAN KEEP RITING THIS GREAT STORY.

After the epic gamer fun that hector had with the chinks, he decidded too look around for more peeple too kill. Then hector lookd up. There waz a massive beam of light that waz in the sky. Hector thouhgt that god or jesus or maybe an fake god like niggod or big jewish retard or maybe even ching chong jesus. But it waz none of them. It waz the all of the fortnite events from the last yeer months that combyned into won. It lookd like the climate storms that the retards who thouhgt that climate change waz reel where talking about. Hector hadd been at oak orphanage witch was were wailing woods waz in fortnite a year ago, but hector waz now by lazy lake. As soon as Hector lookd up from the map, he noticd the air. It smelld like chicken and watermelon and kfc and NIGGER! The name made sense: niggers are lazy, so they must live at lazy lake! Hector new that there were only 20 people left, and most of them were probably niggers from his schools basketball team. Hector expecially wanted to kill Nate, who lost the team the last game by not passing the ball and instaed being a greedy nigger jew and taking the last shot, a three point shot that he missd badly. Hector knew that he could have made the shot, and had a feeling that nate the niggers ame would be as bad as his shooting in basketball. Hector then reelised that lou wasnt near him, and wanted too look for him. Then kyree irving jumpd out of the bush! Kyree was half jew half nigger, and hadd left the boston celtics, hectors favrit team, too join skeleton nigger kevin durant! Kyree only liked money and waz the main reeson that boston was bad last year. Hector felt a bit worred for a second, but then he remembered that kyree was a retarded jewish nigger, and thouhgt about how he could beet him. At first hector threw down a grennade. The grenade rolld toward kyree, and kyree ran toward it because it sounded like a coin hitting the floor. But when kyree gott close enought, he noticd that it wasnt a coin and waz a grennade. While this waz going on, kevin durant had been running up behind kyree. When kyree heard kevins footsteps, his nigger passing instincs kikd in, and he bouncd the grenade to kevin. As soon az kevin caught the grennade, it explodd and blew his skinny nigger limbs to all corners of the map. Kevins nigger dick that hadd the gerth of a pencil ledd shot 2 000 metrs away and killd ching chong jesus, whoo was heading from anime land to get the reboot cards for all the chinks that hector hadd killkd at the maze in wailing woods. Hector then decidded to do something epic. He rememberd how his favrit president trump had drone strikd sand niggers. Hector reeched into his pocket, and had a drone strike idem with the american flag on it! Hector threw it at kyree. Kyree just stood there like a stupid nigger. Deandre jordan and caris levert hadd also showd up too help kyree, and they now thouhgt that they hadd a chance against hector. As soon as they all pulld a spear out from behind theyre backs, a massive exploshun went off. For a haff second hector couldnt see anything, and thought that the airstryke also hit him. When the dust cleerd howervr, hector was undamaged and the niggers where dead. Hector then remembrd that america is a great country and only bom retards like niggers, sand niggers, chinks, faggets, and other infereor peeple. Hector was immune! Howvr, one more nigger ran out of the bush. Hector waz about to shoot, until he reelized that it was stunnaboy! While stunna was a nigger, hector knew that there where some good things about him. Stunna was rich as fuck, and liked girls that where hectors age. Hector also knew that stunnaboy new jeffrey epstein, a jewish retard who waz keeping many of hectors former classmates on his island too keep them from fucking him! Instead, they were forced to suck and fuck jeffrey and his microskopic penis jewish fagget friends while they had a 29 man circle of gay. One of the girls waz cady, who hector tried to fuck, but gott told on to the principle. Hector still wanted to fuck cady, and plannd on killing her after. Hector decidded that he wood half to act like a nigger. Hector sayd "yo whats up big stunna nigger you killing the game"! Stunna responded "yeah you already know my nigger i gott girls on my dick 13 14 15 16 and 17"! Hector sayd "damn stunna nigger, i wish i waz rich ass fuck like you! Not to be a po ass hater, but where are the girls, bekause i wanna fuck them too"! Stunna sayd "no problem my nigger, ill take you to my island"! Hector waz gladd that his plan hadd workd, and that stunna wood let him adress him as the nigger that he waz.


End file.
